A Sirius Black Love Story
by xSunsetBlossomx
Summary: Ever wonder if Sirius Back ever fell in love at Hogwarts? This is how I imagined he did...
1. Chapter 1

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders fanfiction part 1**

_Ever wonder if Sirius finds his love at Hogwarts? Well, this is how I imagined he might have._

It was a sunny afternoon, and I was sitting at home, just watching some TV.

"Claire! Did you do your homework?"

"I finished it yesterday, Mom!" I called back.

"Belle!" my little sister, Annie, called "Can you do my hair?"

I sighed. No one lets me have my the past four years letters from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been coming, inviting me to start the school year. My mom told me she would just homeschool me and Annie, because we couldn't afford to pay the tuition money. But now that my dad got a new job, we have plenty of spending money. So, that means today, at fifteen, I will start my first year of school.

I went to do my sister's hair. Annie's thirteen, so she's going to be going to third year at Hogwarts, while I'll be going to fifth. I love her and all, but sometimes I wish she could just...disappear. She always gets the top marks for everything, and always seemed like the family favorite. But, she does not know how to do her hair, even though she's really pretty otherwise. At least prettier than me.

I straightened her long, dark brown hair, and looked into her deep green eyes. "You're going to be good at Hogwarts, won't you?"

"Obviously. I'm more worried about you." She winked.

I groaned. I wasn't a bad kid, I swear! But compared to Annie, anyone's terrible.

"Clairabelle Basso! Get over here for breakfast! I've been calling you for the past ten minutes!" My mother hollered from downstairs.

"Shit. I'd better go." I told my sister.

"Language!" I heard Annie gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders fanfiction part 2**

_Did Sirius ever fall in love? If he did, this is how I imagined it would happen._

I was at King's Cross. It's the train station on which I have to take the train to Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express was on Platform 9 3/4. I only saw a 9 and a 10. As my confusion started to rise, I studied my train ticket intently. That was when someone bumped into me, laughing like a maniac.

He was tall, muscular, with thick brown hair that fell into his deep grey eyes in an entrancing way, his tanned skin gleaming against the sun. He was the hottest guy I had seen in my life. I'm not even joking.

"Sorry." He managed to choke out in his laughter.

"No bid deal." I replied cooly.

I wasn't even at Hogwarts and I already had people laughing at me. How embarassing.

When he noticed my tone, he quickly stopped laughing. His grey eyes searched my royal blue ones, and he put out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Sirius."

I managed to fake a weak smile, and hoping my hand wasn't sweaty, I shook his hand.

"Clairabelle."

"That's a nice name."

"Same goes for you."

He smiled. "So...why haven't I seen you around?"

"I'm just starting."

His eyes widened in shock. "You're a first year?"

"No fifth, I was homeshooled until now."

He seemed to relax a bit. "Oh...Ok, good. Met too. If you were a first year, that would have totally ruined my rep."

There's my weak smile again.

"Sirius! Stop flirting with every girl on the street and get over here!"

A tall, black-haired, skinny (but pretty muscular), boy with glasses covering his hazel eyes was calling him. His hair was as messy as possible, and he had a mischevious look to him, like Sirius.

Sirius blushed. "Well, that's my cue. It was nice meeting you. Hope you're in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, you too."

I had no idea what Gryffindor was, but all I knew is I didn't want to be in it. It would mean more embarrassment from Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Mauraders fanfiction part 3**

_Did Sirius Black ever fall in love? This is how I imagined he would have._

I lost my sister, which was bad...but on the bright side I lost Sirius as well. I never want to see his handsome face again. He'd make me the laughing stock of the school.

"Can I sit here?" I asked a girl with thick, read hair and bright green eyes sitting in a compartment alone. "It's the only one left.

The girl took her head out of "Hogwarts, A History" and smiled up at me. She was really pretty.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I hope you don't mind though, but my friends will be coming here as well."

"No, it's fine. By the way, I'm Clairabelle Basso." I told her, relieved that someone in this school seemed nice.

"Lily Evans."

"Evans!" Exclaimed a male voice.

I turned around, and a familiar black-haired boy with glasses entered our compartment with...to my utter disappointment...Sirius.

Two other boys also came in, one tired-looking and skinny, with pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, and the other giddy and plump, with watery blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.

"Potter." Lily spat out, like the name was a type of disease.

"How was your summer, Evans?" The messy boy replied, quite flirtatiously, clearly not noticing Lily's rude tone.

"Potter, if you don't mind, Severus and Sarah are going to sit here."

"Woah...ok, one, Sarah doesn't even like Severus...you're the only Gryffindor that does...I don't even know WHY you like him...but anyways, TWO, can't you just ditch him? He's such a loser." James replied rudely.

"He happens to be my friend." Lily said, now angry.

"Why?" Potter asked, like it was something beyond understanding.

"Potter, there's not enough space for you and your Mauraders if people who actually matter are going to sit here." Lily replied, obviously furious.

"Ouch." Sirius muttered to Potter. Before this, I had noticed that Sirius kept on sneaking glances at me. I hope I didn't get a bad acne breakout or something.

Potter scowled. "Fine. Come on Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. We're leaving. Bye Evans, Evans's friend."

"Bye Clairabelle." I heard Sirius wisper in my ear before he left. I shuddered. I was NOT going to fall in love with Sirius Black. He probably has a whole fan club after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders fanfiction part 4**

I was right. Sirius did have a whole fan club after him. Well...it was a Mauraders fan club. Most of the population was after James Potter, and Sirius Black, but there were some girls that fell for shy Remus Lupin, and even Peter Pettigrew.

So, the Marauders consist of James Potter (nicknamed "Prongs"), Sirius Black (nicknamed "Padfoot"), Remus Lupin (nicknamed "Moony") and Peter Pettigrew (nicknamed "Wormtail").The Marauders are the main pranksters at Hogwarts, and extremely popular.

James is the Quidditch star. He plays chaser, and it is well known that in his seventh year he will take over the responsibility of the team captain. He plays seeker if the main seeker is not available as well. He doesn't date much, considering he was after Lily Evans ever since first year. He jinxes people in the hallways who annoy him, and shows off with snitches he steals. He's so not Lily's type.

Sirius is similar, except he's a player. He's never had a girlfriend, but he makes out with a different girl everyday. Even though the majority of girls would agree to go out with him if he asked. He plays beater, and is the joker of the group.

Remus is really smart. He's a good, sensitive, sweet guy. He can be found studying and reading in his spare time, and no one's really sure why he's even a Marauder. He's the only one that doesn't jinx people, and, well, there's Peter too.

Peter...well, there's nothing much to say about him. He just follows the other three around, and drools over them, and admires them so much its sickening.

This is what Lily, Sarah, and Severus tol me on the train to Hogwarts, while we were eating candy off the trolley.

I like Sarah, she's nice. But not as much as I like Lily. I really like her. I can even imagine us as best friends.

Severus...It's not that I hate him, I just don't like him. That's it.

After a while, Lily asked:

"Claire, whats with you and Sirius?"

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean he was staring you, and you were avoiding him. Barely any girl avoids him."

"Oh...He bumped into me and started laughing at me." I said, silently praying they wouldn't make fun of me.

Lily almost laughed. "Oh, he wasn't laughing at you. He was laughing at my reply to James's birthday card he sent me over the summer. I saw them."

"Oh." I relaxed. "I won't be so cold to him then."

Lily looked unsettled. "Do. Do act cold. He seems to like you. And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Right." I agreed, even though a part of me was slightly disappointed. To fully be with Lily, I asked her : "So how many girls has he snogged?"

"At least fifty." Lily said, with a tone of disgust.

"Oh. Wow. Ok." I said, a little shocked and repulsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauder fanfiction part 5**

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin!"

I traveled to Hogwarts with my sister and the first years. The castle is far more big and beautiful than I suspected. It was amazing.

Now we were in the Great Hall, a room with a bewitched sky, four long tables, and a seperated table for the teachers.

The woman who was with us, Professor McGonagell, brought us to a stool, where an old witch hat rested.

"When I place this hat on your head, you will be sorted into your houses! But, first the sorting hat will sing us a song." informed the strict-looking woman.

The hall burst in applause, but immediately silenced when the hat began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into aupplase once more, and then settled down when Proffessor McGonnagel started calling names.

As every student sat down on the stool and put the old hat on, they were sorted into either Gyffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

"Basso, Annie!"

Annie climbed onto her seat, and I hoped that which ever group she got, it wouldnt be Slytherin. I heard of them, and she was anything but.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

I sighed, relieved. Oh course she would get into Ravenclaw, I thought, almost laughing to myself. She's like a genius.

"Basso, Clairabelle!"

I think my heart nearly stopped. It was my turn next. I didn't know what would happen, but then I reminded myself that the hat was never wrong. It couldn't be. And everything happened for a reason. So I put the sorting hat on, and to my shock, it started talking, loud enough for only me to hear.

"Hmm...Not a bad mind...there is some jealousy and ambition...but not selfishness...oh...bravery...trust is given a lot...and loyalty is very much present. So, GRYFFINDOR!"

My happiness surged. I would be in the same house as Lily and Sarah! But, as soon as it went up, it suddenly dropped. The Marauders were in Gryffindor.

"Clairabelle! Here!" called Sirius.

There was Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Sarah, and Peter, sitting at the table decorated in red.

Seeing as there wasn't any more places to sit, I had no choice but to sit where Sirius had pointed out, right beside him. But still as far away as possible. I already saw jealous looks going my way.

After Lily and Sarah congratulated me, in excited voices and talking about how it would be so fun, Sirius spoke to me.

"So, Clairabelle...Congrats on getting into Gryffindor."

"Yeah, you too, four years ago."

Sirius smiled. He had such a nice smile. "So...you happy to be with me in the same house?" He asked cockily.

I can't believe he has such a big ego, I thoiught. "I don't have much feelings towards it."

He frowned, and returned to eating his dinner. He didn't say anything to me after that.

By the way, the feast was amazing. There was everything and anything you could think of. It was the best meal I ever had.

"Claire!" Lily exclaimed, holding a note.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"You're in our room! I mean, with Sarah and I."

"Really? That's great! This is going to so much fun!" I smiled, truly happy.

This _was_ going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders Fanfiction part 6**

When we were finished the meal, the head boy and head girl (Frank Longbottom and Alice Marie), led us to our common room.

In the meantime, I was admiring the castle. It was really, really cool. There were numerous beautiful paintings, the castle's hallways were countless. Even if I did stay three years, I'm sure I'd always get lost.

We stopped in front of a painting of a fairly large woman.

"Pasword?" She asked.

"Fairy dust." Frank Longbottom replied clearly.

And then the painting flew open like a door, revealing a passageway that led to a beautiful, red, cosy room.

After all the Gryffindors entered the room, the painting shut behind us, and Alice Marie began to speak.

"To all the first years, this is the Gryffindor Common Room. The boys dormitory is on the left, and the girl's is on the right. You will find everything you need posted on the bulletin board. Goodnight." And she headed up the stairwell on the right, while Frank climbed up the one on the left.

"Come on, Claire!" Lily called, happily grabbing me by my hand, and leading me to the stairwell on the right.

"Goodnight, Evans!" James called.

"Whatever, Potter!" Lily replied, half frustrated, half amused.

"'Night, Belle." Sirius told me flirtatiously.

"'Night James, Remus, Peter." I replied, not looking at Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders fanfiction part 7**

_Did Sirius fall in love? This is how I think he might have._

BOYS DORMITORY

"So, Padfoot...How about that Basso?" James asked Sirius.

"What about her?" Sirius replied, even though he knew exactly what James meant.

"You were working your charm, but she was ignoring you. Has that even ever happened to you?" James asked, clearly as confused as Sirius was.

Sirius didn't even have to think. It wasn't that hard of a question.

"Never." He concluded.

"Bad luck." James replied, pitying his friend. "Now you know what it feels like."

Of course, James had to deal with this rejection everyday, but Sirius never knew how bad it actually felt. Until now.

"What was with that girl?" Sirius thought. No girl has he ever wanted more, and no girl has ever wanted him less.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Mauraders fanfiction part 8**

_Did Sirius ever fall in love? This is how I imagined he might have._

"This is just perfect!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Potions, and History of Magic, AND Divination, ALL in the same day!"

It was the first day of classes, and our timetables were on the coffee table, and after searching through the large pile, I found mine...and, well, I was very angry.

"Bad luck." Sirius grinned behind me. "I have potions with you. That makes it my personal _favourite_class. And after that I have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care For Magical Creatures, which would be my favorites if you didn't exist."

I groaned. He was _not_bringing my mood up.

"Claireabelle! I have the worst timetable _ever." _Lily complained.

"It can't possibly be worse than mine." I replied.

"Oh yes, yes it can. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is violent, Muggle Studdies, which I already know all about, and flying, which is dangerous, and, worst of all, with _Potter_."

I laughed. "You and James have nothing in common. I have no idea why he's in love with you."

"Well, they say opposites attract." Remus said, coming down from his dormitory.

I snorted. "Right. As if. That's like saying a girl who wants a prince charming who will stay with her and love her forever will fall in love with a player who makes out with a different girl each day. That only happens in books."

"Are _you_a prince charming type of person?" Sirius asked, suddenly interested.

I looked away, and turned to Lily, completely ignoring Sirius. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Ok." Lily replied happily, and we were out of the common room, we linked arms with Sarah, and the three of us headed down for breakfast, leaving a disappointed and confused Sirius behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders fanfiction part 9**

_How I imagined Sirius Black fell in love at Hogwarts..._

"Claire, Defence Against the Dark Arts starts early for Sarah and I, so we have to go now. We'll see you later, OK?" Lily told me, right after we had finished breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Oh, OK." I replied, a little disappointed.

They waved me goodbye, and headed for class together.

And then, Sirius, who was, sadly, right next to me, began to talk.

"So Belle, we both have potions next." Sirius reminded me, with a stupid grin on his face.

I sighed. "What do you want Black?"

"Well, first, you never answered my question. Are you a prince charming, or player type person?

"Neither, I'm not a guy."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, lets put it this way: I'm whatever you're not."

And with those words, I took my bag, and left the Great Hall, leaving Sirius defeated once more.

When I got to Potions, I realized my luck couldn't get any worse. Sirius Black is assigned to sit beside me. And not only that, he's assigned to be my potions partner as well! Was the world turning against me?

Sirius noticed my dull expression. "Jeez, Basso, am I really that bad?"

"Worse." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Why-" Sirius began.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Basso, if you continue on discussing wedding plans, I will give you both detention." Professor Slughorn said with a smile. He was a large, joyful man, that, surprisingly, was the Head of Slytherin.

"We weren't-" I started, but Slughorn gave me a "stop talking or I really will give you detention" look, and I silenced, miserable.

Sirius, on the other hand, found this quite amusing, and chuckled softly to himself.

I found this very irritating, but couldn't help but noticing how cute he was when he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Sirius Black Love Story-Marauders fanfiction part 10**

_How I imagined Sirius Black fell in love at Hogwarts..._

After class, Sirius cornered me.

"Black, I don't know what the meaning of this is, but I have to get to class." I told him, frusterated. I can't believe he was going to make me late on my first day of school!

"I want to talk to you." he simply said.

"Well can you do it without all this?" I gestured to his arms against the wall, with me in between, leaving me no way to escape.

"Then you'd run away." he said, a bit sadly.

I thought for a second, and then realized he was right.

"Fine. I promise I won't run just as long as you do it later." I compromised, knowing that that was as good as it was going to get.

"Fine." He replied a little rudely, and headed one direction while I went the other.

He was really confusing.

So before dinner, he spotted me, and jogged towards me.

"You said we could talk." he told me accusingly.

"Yeah, OK, sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, still confused about what this was about.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked me straightforwardly.

I was taken aback. "Um...What kind of a question is that?" I asked him, trying to make some kind of big argument that would get me out of this.

"Well...you don't know me, and you really seem to hate me. I'm just wondering why." He shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but I could tell it did matter...somehow I could tell.

And then I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get him off my back. If we both hated each other, then he would avoid me, right? "OK, well, first, how you have no respect for people, you treat women like trash, and think its funny to manipulate them to make them fall in love with you, and then break their hearts carelessly. You think you own this whole school, and strut around with that big head of yours, not caring about anyone but yourself." I vented, realizing I sounded a lot like Lily when she talks to James. "Enough reasons?"

"Wow. Uh...Yeah." He said awkwardly, losing his cockiness. It was as if reality had finally struck him.

"Well, glad you understand." I said, feeling as if I had accomplished something. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm starving." and I headed to the Great Hall for the feast, leaving Sirius in deep thought.


	11. Chapter 11

So after I finally got to the feast, I found Lily and Sarah, and sat next to them.

"You're late." Sarah stated curiously.

"Yeah…Black's fault."

"What did he do this time?" Lily asked, interested.

"He asked me why I hated him." I told them, with a look of confusion on my face.

Lily did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"He cornered me, and demanded to know why I hated him." I repeated.

Now was the time we wondered the reason for the actions of "The Abnormal Sirius."

I thought, but nothing good was coming. It was as if I was searching for something…but I didn't know what. Like trying to solve something impossible.

So I began to think of Sirius Black. It was kind of cute, really, that he cared. And (dare I say) I even felt a bit bad for saying all those rude things to him. (Did I really just say that?) And Its not his fault he's such a player. Look at his friends. (Well he could have picked better friends!)

My mind was in three parts. One that, shockingly, liked Black, I now realized. It liked how he was so confident, and unafraid of everything. How every little thing was worth a laugh, and anything could be interpreted as a joke. How his dark brown hair fell into his mysterious grey eyes….giving him a look of glee, but on the edge of sadness. Like there was more beyond his surface.

And one part of my mind that couldn't stand him. The one that only saw his arrogance, his overly large ego. How he was so careless about everything around him.

And there was one…that was just really confused.

And finally, Sarah said "Well isn't it obvious? He likes you."

And then Lily, not too surprised, said "Well, not being rude or anything Claire, but that's impossible. Sirius doesn't "like" people. He may think he does, but its more lust than love. He's the same as Potter."

"No offense taken." I replied to Lily. A little sadly, realizing that what Lily was speaking was, after all, the truth. Honest friends are better than friends that lie.

"Lily, maybe Potter won't be so bad if you get to know him. The same as Sirius."

And at the same time, me and Lily both started arguing with Sarah.

"OK, guys! I was just trying to help!" Sarah cried, defending herself. "So if you guys don't like Sirius and James-"

"We don't." Lily interrupted.

Sarah continued "Then who do you like?"

Again, at the same time, me and Lily both quickly stated.

"No one."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked, with an amused expression on her face.

"Yes, really." Lily answered, quiet annoyed now. "What about you, Sarah? Who do you like?"

Sarah blushed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"As long as it's not James or Sirius." Lily replied, gently smiling in a sort-of fake way.

"I kinda…maybe…sort of….like Amos Digorry." Sarah blurted out, unsure of herself.

Lily laughed, not in a mean way, more of an amused way.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, now smiling.

"Well, Diggory is like a Hufflepuff James. He plays Quidditch, has a huge ego, and thinks he's better than everyone else. Although, I must say, he is quite attractive." Lily answered.

And then, at the worst moment, James Potter showed up, followed by his Marauders.

"Who's quite attractive?" James demanded Lily angrily.

"Obviously not you, Potter. Mind your own buisness." Lily told James, harsh and rude.

"Fine." James replied, and sat down across, and started throwing food at poor Severus while yelling "Snivelly! Snivelly!" Poor Severus.

Lily got up. "Sarah, Claire, lets take a walk in the hall. I can't look at Potter torturing Severus any longer."

"Uh, you guys go on." Sarah told us. "I have to ask Vanessa something about our Transfiguration class."

And so me and Lily headed out the Great Hall, walking aimlessly around hallways. And then something I was meaning to ask came to me.

"Lily, why don't you and Severus talk much at school?" I asked Lily.

"Oh, well, I don't like his friends." Lily stated.

"Well that's no reason not to hang out with him." I told her.

"Yeah, well, we tried. But it just wasn't working. He doesn't like me defending him either. I mean, when James torments him. So, I just have to sit here, watching him get bullied."  
"That's sad." I told her sympathetically as we both sat down against a wall.

"Yeah…When we were little, Sev spied on me and my sister, and told me I was a witch. He was the first one that knew. And then we both got Hogwarts letters, but my sister didn't get one, and she was jealous. She wrote to Dumbledore and asked him to let her go to Hogwarts as well. He replied that he couldn't obviously. And now my sister hates me and calls me a freak all the time, to cover up her jealously. Not trying to sound egotistical, but its true."

"That sucks. To have a sister like that."

"Yeah…" Lily trailed on.

"So what happened to you and Severus after that?" I asked, interested to know more about Lily's childhood.

"Well, we were best friends, and then I got sorted into Gryffindor and he in Slytherin. James hated him because Sev was the only guy I hung out with. James thought I had romantic feelings for Severus. And that's why the Marauders started teasing him." Lily let out a small sob. I held her in hug, and let her finish the story. "So its all my fault that his life is ruined. All my fault he's made fun of."

"Don't blame it on yourself, Lily."

"And then every time I stood up for him, he'd get mad at me. So I can't anymore. No matter how much I want to. And now he has Slytherin friends…evil friends. Friends that are going to turn into bad wizards, working for powerful Dark wizards. I'm scared that Sev will become one too." Lily cried some more.

"Don't worry, Sev isn't evil. His family was sorted into Slytherin, its uncommon that he gets sorted into any other house." I stated.

"Sirius did." Lily said. "Sirius's whole family is in Slytherin. You know Bellatrix? The really scary Slytherin?"

I nodded.

"That's his cousin." Lily said.

I sat there, shocked.

That couldn't possibly be Sirius's cousin. I mean, sure, Sirius wasa jerk, but he wasn't evil. Not to that extent.

"I know. Its hard to believe." Lily continued. "So then when I told him that I didn't like who he was hanging out with….I mean, he hangs out with Avery and Mulciber. And Mulciber did something terrible to Mary Mcdonald in third year, and Severus thought it was a laugh! A laugh!" Lily exasperated. It was as if she could finally let go of all her bottled up emotions, and let them out.

"Its OK, Lily." I tried to confort her. "Severus can handle himself. He just needs some time. He'll be OK." I smiled.

Lily looked at me, and I could feel a connection. It was as if our friendship bonded.

"I hope so." Lily replied, gratitude shining on her face. "Thanks, Clairabelle."

"No problem, Lily." I told her honestly. I was glad to help her.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily and I walked together to the Great Hall to finish our dinner. James had finally stopped tormenting Severus, and I could see Dumbledore silencing everyone in order to make a speech.

"So, as you all know, Halloween's coming up." He began.

There was a cheering among students.

"This year, it is my pleasure to announce that we will be having a dance that the heads of the houses are organizing." There was a cheering among the girls.

"So next weekend will be a Hogsmeade visit for everyone to select your costumes." Dumbledore continued. "That is all. "

As students talked excitedly to one another, I was panicking. I didn't know anything about dances! How am I supposed to dress up? Is everyone going to go in couples? If they will, then I'm in deep trouble: No one's going to ask me! I'm sure of it! Who's going to ask a new student? Besides, there are so much prettier students like Lily, and Sarah, and Mary Macdonald and Bianca Raylond. Mary and Bianca are, like, the most popular girls in school! They're like the female Marauders, but replace pranks and trouble with makeup and fashion. I was so nervous about this dance. Then I remembered…I'll ask Lily!

So when we were in the common room, I asked her all about Hogwarts dances. Lily told me that it wasn't very often Hogwarts had a dance, but when they did then it wasn't mandatory to come in couples at all. Usually people dance with friends, but the slow songs are left for a guy. If a guy asks you to the dance, then it would mean they dance with you just for the slow songs. Hogwarts was just like that.

"Did anyone ask you to the dance, Lily?" I asked her, anxious that everyone had asked her, and no one had asked me.

"Yeah. Potter and Revad from Ravenclaw…I turned both of them down though. I never really liked Revad that much…and Potter…well, you already know how I feel about him." Lily relied with a laugh.

I returned the laugh "Yeah. Well, maybe someone that you like will ask you."

"I don't really like anyone though." Lily replied with a sad smile on her face "What about you? Did anyone ask you to the dance?

I looked down, slightly ashamed of myself "No."

Lily looked at me with a reassuring smile "Don't worry. Wait until tomorrow. Today has only been the first day! Usually, they ask the first or the second day here. People get taken very quickly."

I laughed "Ok. Lets see what happens tomorrow."

And so we waited until Sarah came back from dinner, and when she did, us three talked about costumes, fairytale versions about how the dance could be, and everything possible, completely forgetting about the alarm clock that's going to ring early the next morning.


	13. Chapter 13

So, the next morning was History Of Magic, which was, sadly, with Sirius Black. After I sat down, he comes in, and sits right behind me. There was no way I was going to be able to concentrate now.

But to my surprise (and slight disappointment), he didn't say anything. Not until we started working anyways. So as I was answering the review pages on the Earliest Existing Wizards, Black tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, but his lips weren't moving. He was staring deeply into my eyes. And when I started to feel uncomfortable, looking awkwardly around the room, he spoke. "Do you know the answer to this question?"

I looked at it. "How is this unit called?"

"Um…Sirius. It says…the unit we are doing…right…on the paper. Like, the Title. You've been in Hogwarts for years, I thought you'd know at least that."

"Oh", He replied, not showing any sign of shock, just of amusement. "Ok. Thanks." And he went back to his work.

Well, that was odd, I thought. Everyone knew the answer to that question! It was one of those questions that were so easy they were like things to bump up your grade. And Sirius usually got Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding…even though he barely studies. I have no idea how he does that.

Well…anyways, I better forget about that and go back to my work.

So as I was working, and I pulled out a pack of chewing gum. My breath felt like it stunk. Quite disgusting actually. And when Sirius saw my piece of gum, immediately, like a toddler, asked "Can I have a piece?"

I sighed. "Sure." And gave him one. What else was I going to say: no? That's stupid. Besides, its only a piece of gum, not like a symbol I'm being nice to Black.

So, as I was putting in his hand, Sirius looked at me and smiled "You're so nice to me today."

I groaned. This is exactly what I wanted not to happen. What if Black thought I liked him? What if Lily thought I liked Black? What if…the whole school thought I liked Sirius?

"Hey, James! Want to split of piece of gum?" he whispered across from him.

And my stupid self said "Oh, no, its ok. You can have another. Its only a piece of gum."

Sirius sat there in shock, with an amused expression spreading across the face. I immediately knew I was being too nice to Black and Potter. I didn't know what it was with me…I was just feeling…generous.

"Did you hear that, James? She just offered us two pieces of gum. I think she has dibs on us."

I groaned. "Oh great." I muttered. "No, I don't like you, Black. You really should deflate your head. Not everyone is in love with you. And its _just_ a piece of gum!" I replied, frustrated.

"Mmm…K." he replied amusedly.

This really was not my day.

"OK, class, now I'm going to be giving out your tests on Goblins!" Ms. Receft announced.

When she got to my desk, she said, "Good job Clairabelle." And continued on with all the other desks. I got an 100% on the test.

Sirius looked over my shoulder and said in a quiet voice "You go girl!" and returned to his work.

Sirius was acting a bit odd today.

And then at some point in the class, Sirius started massaging my back and playing with my hair. In complete nervousness and confusion, I turned around, and demanded "What do you think you're doing?"

He casually said "Playing with your hair. Its really nice and soft. Try to relax and enjoy it."

And I slowly turned around, still feeling uncomfortable, but decided that it actually felt pretty good. And after about two minutes, Ms. Receft shouted: "Mr. Black, this room is not a hairdressing salon!" And Sirius immediately stopped.

And almost instantly, I missed the touch of Sirius Black.


	14. Chapter 14

After the end of class, Sirius confronted me about our exchange in the classroom.

"Your hair's really soft."  
"Thanks." I replied. "It's Pantene. Do you have that in the Wizard world?"  
"Are you kidding?" Sirius replied. "George Pantene was a wizard who invented that company. How else do you think their products would work so well?"  
I stared at him. "What? Really? Huh. I never knew. You truly do learn something new everyday."

He smiled. "So…how about that dance? You into that stuff?"  
"What stuff?"

He halted. "Well…you know, the dresses, the doing the hair, the dancing…the guy."

I bit my lip. "Um…I've never really been to a dance before."

Sirius stopped. "What? Come on, everyone's been to a dance before."

"Unless you count the wedding of my great-grandmother who somehow got married at the age of eighty seven, then I have never been to an event where there is dancing."

"You're kidding."

This was starting to get old. "I told you. When we met on the platform before the train. I was homeschooled until now. I've never experienced any of this. Heck, in our small town back home there's barely even that many people my age." I took a deep breath. "So…no, I have never been to a school dance."

Sirius looked at me, and then smiled. "You're cute when you rant."

I shot him a glare. "I do not rant."

"Mmkay."

We continued walking for a while.

"So whats your story, Black?"

"Story? No story. I live for the moment. And in this moment, I'm happy I'm with you. I don't know why you haven't given me an insult and stalked off like you've done for the few days I've known you…but I appreciate it."

I was quiet for a moment. "I'll find an insult in time, don't worry."

Sirius laughed. "People always do."

Another silence followed. I realized that maybe Sarah was right. Maybe Sirius wasn't such a bad guy after all…Maybe all those stories about him were only rumours…Maybe Lily was blinded by her hatred for James and thought Sirius was the same…Maybe-

"Siri Berry!"  
I snorted at the name, while turning to see Bianca Raylond strutting her way through the hall and stopping beside Sirius.

"Bianca." Sirius got out.

"Siri, I was just wondering if 10 o'clock PM still worked for you." She started stoking his arm. "You know…you…me…the broom cupboard." She giggled.

Sirius looked at me, and I stood there feeling quite uncomfortable and out of place.

"Um…yeah, Bianca, could we…cancel that? I just have to go. Discuss things with Claireabelle over here. Sorry." And he left Bianca all alone, probably hurt and confused, while I started to regain the dislike I first had for Sirius.

"Sorry about that." Sirius said.  
"No. Its okay. Anyways, I know your story. I've heard of your reputation at Hogwarts. And I guess I was stupid to have thought your story was any different from the rumours."

"No. Claire, listen-"

"See you around, Black."

And I left, without given Sirius Black the chance to explain himself.


End file.
